The Chem Library Screening Core of the Scripps NeuroAIDS Preclinical Studies (SNAPS) Center will facilitate the screening of diverse chemical libraries in the context of research relevant to neuroAIDS. Numerous investigators at TSRI have generated libraries and are eager to collaborate with biologists/biochemists working on defined biological systems. The major mission of the proposed Core will be to facilitate such interactions by development of a series of high through-put screens and aid in the development of specialized screens as the need arises. Both biochemical and cell-based screening assays will be developed and employed to identify discrete mixtures of compounds that interfere with viral protein function(s) and interrupt the virus life cycle and/or virus penetration of the CNS. The Library Screening Core will interact with a very diverse group of investigators, integrating their expertise and creating additional know-how for the screening of compounds. The ultimate goal will be to aid in identification of specific lead compounds to aid in development of anti-virals effective against Neuro-AIDS.